


Nipple Play

by Maab_Connor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, D/s, Kink, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some porn... kinky, kinky porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic prompt from yoruichiyoshi12: Leverage, Alec/Eliot, nipple play

Eliot arches and tries not to moan as the flogger lands on target. He keeps his hands clamped behind his back through sheer force of will, but can’t help that his balls start to draw up. His knees are tired, but he doesn’t let on, not when Alec is this far into it.

Alec’s hand fists in Eliot’s hair and pulls his head back before he feasts on Eliot’s mouth with a hungry kiss. His free hand suddenly swats the chain that connects the nipple clamps and Eliot can’t help crying out. Alec speaks with his lips still against Eliot’s, “Look at you, my beautiful boy, look at you; you’re ready to come and I haven’t even touched your cock.” Alec’s voice is like honey, thick and slow and sweet.

“Please, sir,” Eliot hears himself whimper.

“You’re doing so well today.” That free hand is petting over Eliot’s shoulder and neck, a soft rhythm that brings some of the urgency out of Eliot’s balls. “But I’m not going to let you come. Not yet. You know the rules, you can only come on my cock.”

“Yes sir,” Eliot says, the response ingrained in his training.

“I got a present for you.” Alec steps away for a moment and can’t help smirking when he hears Eliot force himself into meditative breathing to calm just a bit more. He picks up the small package and grins, he knows Eliot is going to _love_ his newest acquisition. “Hands and knees,” he barks as he turns back towards Eliot.

Eliot moves without thinking, putting his hands out in front of him and shifting his weight so that his back is straight, his ass displayed with the bright pink end of the plug showing teasingly at his entrance, and the chain of his clamps glints in the sun as it swings. He’s beautiful like this.

Alec removes the last of his clothing as silently as he can, and he’s so close he could come just from the movement of cotton on his cock, before he moves in behind Eliot. He kneels and runs a teasing touch down the length of Eliot’s spine, making him arch and preen and break out in fresh goosebumps. “Do you want to come, my beautiful boy?”

“Yes sir, please sir.”

“Do you want your present?

“Yes sir.”

Alec has no finesse as he pulls the ridiculously pink plug out of Eliot and tosses it over onto the towel, he takes only a second to appreciate that hole open and wanting and glistening with lube and spit from earlier, then he lines up and pushes in hard and fast. He’s thicker than the plug and they both feel it, both moan, both teeter too close to the edge.

Alec reaches under Eliot and clips the weight to the clamp chain and immediately sets up a quick, staccato rhythm. The mixture of being pounded and the weight swinging from his nipples has Eliot sweating and shaking and moaning and keening.

Alec grips his hips, doesn’t slow his pace, and leans in to whisper, “Come now.”

Eliot’s sound is inhuman and beautiful as he comes in pulses that paint the mat under him, his body crashing into the intensity of an orgasm that could break him apart.

Alec is finally able to relax, let himself reach his own orgasm now that his beautiful boy is taken care of.

After, he cleans Eliot off and puts a cool washcloth to his abused nipples, Eliot whimpers lightly but he’s smiling.

“Thank you for my present, sir.”

Alec kisses him gently. “I’m glad you liked it.”


End file.
